Gallagher Girls 4: Off to London
by zero2hero
Summary: Spies weren't supposed to be scared but me Cammie "the chamelon" Morgan was. It's winter break and Cammie can't shake the feeling someone is following her and she doesn't know if this person is Goode or her worst nightmare! rated T because i'm paranoid :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic. so be nice pleaase **

**Oh and i do not own gallagher grils ally carter does**

Summmary-

Spies aren't supposed to be scared. But me, Cammie the chamelon Morgan was scared. Its winter break and Cammie can't shake the feeling that someone is following her and she doesn't know if this person is Goode or her worst nightmare!

Chapter 1- Dreaming

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie! Snap out of it cammie!" Bex yelled

I suddenly snapped back to reality and realized where I was. I was sitting in a sleek black limo with the windows tinted and bulletproof glass. I must have dozed off for a little bit dreaming about a certain boy who I can't get out of my head.

"Cammie were you dreaming about Zach again?" Bex inquired

"No" I lied. I was tired of dreaming of him, after him kissing me then leaving then following me around the campaign trail and never giving me answers. I was done with Zach.

"Cammie I heard you say his name in your sleep, it's okay" Bex said

"Okay I was but I don't like him, now that I think about it I'm mad at him mostly, I mean he'll never give me any answers about the circle of Caven, hell no one will. But why was he there, what does he have to do with the Circle of Caven, if he likes me" I whispered the last part so softly no one heard me. I was determined to have a good time on this trip and not think about Zach.

"Come on Cam were at the airport" Bex said "But promise me this Cam, you have to try to NOT think about Zach and you'll have a good time"

"Believe me I already promised myself that" I mumbled. Bex laughed and then we climbed out of the limo.

We walked through the airport my eyes darted from person to person checking if something was out of place and then I saw it. The piercing green eyes that I've seen so many times before. I locked eyes with him and then I did the stupidest thing ever, I looked away. I turned back and he was gone. I scanned the area and he was nowhere in sight. I shook it off, snap out of it Cammie your probably just seeing things I told myself, but I couldn't help but feel this knowing sensation in my stomach telling me I wasn't halluscinating anything.

"Cammie, come on our gate is this way" Bex guided me through the terminal.

"Bex, I think you went the wrong way this is where private planes take off" I sad completely dumbfounded.

"Ohh Cammie, your so silly I'm going the right way because that" she pointed at a small jet black plane "is our ride" she said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." my jaw dropped.

Before I knew it I was on the plane heading to London hoping trouble wouldn't follow me but what are the odds of that?

Chapter 2- Arriving

"Cammie wake up! Were here!" Bex squealed.

My eyes fluttered open and I reluctantly got up and gathered my stuff. My internal clock told me it was three AM!! We were met by a black limo (I expected it to be bullet proof and tinted windows once again). But I still couldn't help by worry the Circle of Caven could and would follow me here.

Bex must have sensed my worriedness because she quickly reassured me "don't worry Cammie you'll be completely safe with my parents and I. No one is going to hurt you." I nodded and we got into the car and sped off to Bex's house (though I'm pretty sure it's a mansion or more like a castle).

We got out of the car and I was immediately awed by Bex's castle/house/mansion.

"You live here?" was all I could say.

"Yeah" she shrugged like it was no big deal. The she proceeded to drag me up many flights of stairs to her room. "okay this is my room" we stepped into a huge room with a bed next to a window and a plasma in another corner she also had a huge desk on the side and a door that led into her bathroom I'm guessing and another that led somewhere else. "And this is your room" she led me through the mystery door to another huge room there was a day bed next to a window that had a perfect view of the country side and also had a plasma, desk., and bathroom and what not. "So we have connecting bedrooms so if you need something give me a shout."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower" I said.

"Okay" Bex replied and then she walked out of the room.

I took a shower and then realized it was four AM I climbed into bed and was out like a light. I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, breathing heavily. My vision was a little blurry and maybe I was just a little crazy but I thought I had just seen a boy. A boy with piercing green eyes. A boy I have seen and thought I had seen so many times before climb out the window next to my bed. I blinked rapidly and look again. Nothing. I took a few deep breathes and layed back down and tried to get to sleep.

I woke up, sunlight flooding the room my internal clock kicking in I realized it was twelve AM. I straightened up and stretched. Then suddenly my door flew open and in walked Bex. "Oh finally your up." She said "get dressed, we have some shopping to do" she sing songed.

I internally groaned. I got up and trudged into the closet and found something to wear that was Bex approved. I wore dark black skinny jeans a purple sequined top and a navy long sleeve shrug.

Bex and I walked out of the house and got into the car and drove off to the London mall.

We hit store after store buying more clothes after clothes. We finally went to the food court. I scanned the area and then I saw it a man, a man I had seen fifteen minutes ago wearing a jogging suit, but now wearing a gray trench coat.

"Bex-" I whispered

"I see him" she cut me off.

Then I realized who it was.

**So what do you think?**

**who do you think cammie saw? please review i'll take 5 then upload again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was……Grant? (A/N thought I was gonna say Zach right? Don't worry he'll come)

I looked at Bex and we both knew what to do. We walked up to Grant who still did not notice that we were walking up to him. I leaned up against the table he was sitting at "you know your not very good at going unnoticed I hope you know" I said.

Grant looked up at Bex and I startled "Cammie Bex?" grant said in a incredibly fake voice of surprise "what are you doing in London?"

"Cut the crap Grant what are you doing here?" I said I wanted answers and I was going to find them out. Was Zach here too?

"Well Cam isn't kind of obvious?" Grant questioned.

"No" I said flatly

"C'mon Cam you know why Zach asked me to watch over you he's here somewhere you know he's a better at blending in then me I'm more of the punching people spy type"

"Ha Ha your so funny Grant and can you tell Zach he doesn't need to watch over me" I put quotations over the watch over me "I can take care of myself" and with that I stalked off completely mad.

I was furious how could he think he can come waltz into London thinking oh I'm just going to watch over Cammie and that won't be a problem with her. I mean he already hoverers over me in the United States I don't need him doing it in ANOTHER country.

With me being all mad and what not I didn't notice where I was going and realized I was in the mall parking lot?

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cameron Morgan" a voice came out of the distance. A man dressed in all black strided in front of me.

"Hi, I don't know you so I'm going to go" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh but I know your father and he really wants to see you so why don't you come with us" he said feigning innocence.

"Us?" I questioned I now had a really bad feeling about this.

"Us" he repeated and with that five other men stepped behind him.

"Oh this is going to be fun" I said while getting into fighting stance and two of the men stepped forward rather cocky I might add and both of them took a swing at me. Instincts kicked in and I ducked then I round house kicked them both and they were knocked out cold. The other three rushed forward I took one out with a punch (ouch that hurt) then one of the other punched me in the gut I bent down in pain I quickly recovered and knocked out the remaining guys the only person left was creepy guy. I stepped forward, he made the first move by trying to lock my arms behind me but I flipped him but he got up quickly but he was obviously tired and trying to catch his breath I took my chance I was drawing my hand back to punch the living daylights out of him, when I saw another person's hand propel forward and beat me to the punch (literally) creepy guy was going to be out at least five hours with a punch like that.

I whipped around to find out who stole my punch because I was a bit mad about that!

"Long time no see Gallagher Girl" Zach smirked.

"Zach" my jaw clenched oh you have got to be kidding me. "I had it handled" I said while walking away rather quickly. But Zach being a spy caught up with me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Cammie it's dangerous" Zach said stepping in front of me and I couldn't help but notice he was very close but I pushed that in the back of mind.

"Look Zach I'm tired of playing this game with you I'm tired of not knowing and guessing what you are and I'm not so you know what don't watch over me don't make sure that I'm safe because if you didn't take a hint from the show back there I can take care of myself." I pushed him out of the way.

But he grabbed my arm and whirled me around "But I can't do that Cammie I have to watch over you" he said his expression was softening. Was I seeing the _real_ Zach Goode. But I was going to stay strong I wasn't going to fall under is spell I was going to keep my strong façade up.

"What? Did the CIA assign you to watch over me Zach did Solomon make you? Huh?" I was getting more and more mad why couldn't people trust me enough and have the confidence in me to let me take care of myself and to send Zach of all people to watch over me.

"No" he breathed he was starting to get uncomfortable I could tell from his body language. "I'm watching over you because, because I like you Cammie a lot I'm drawn to you I have to watch over you I miss you when ever your not around and I think about you al the time and Gallagher girl I have to see you and make sure nothing happens to you." He exhaled and looked at me.

"I have to go" I blurted. I ran away as fast as I could back into the mall searching for Bex. I can't let him get close to me because I could really like Zach no I could love him and that scared the shit out of me. I can't take getting close to him and then him leaving just like my dad.

I found Bex with Grant (figures) I tugged at her arm she looked at me "Cammie what's wrong" and that's when I realized I had tears streaming down my face.

"We need to go" I said I guess thinking about dad and Zach and all this touchy feelings thing wasn't my forte. "It's um well someone surprised me with a visit you know?" I said which was code for Zach is here and told me something big and I'm sonfused.

"Sure" she said concern spreading over her face. "Sorry Grant I have to go" she said.

We ran off to the entrance but before we were out of earshot I heard Grant mumble "Zach your killing me" with that I officially had a somewhat partial mental break down because I fell to the floor laughing my head off and even though Bex didn't know what I was laughing about she fell to and laughed with me because that's what friends do.

**So i know this chapter was kinda weirdish but i'm trying to make this story different but i hope you like it please reviewwww :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Bex and I had our partial mental breakdown we went outside and Bex quickly called her limo driver and he appeared within minutes. We hastily got in and drove off to Bex's house. During the ride I relayed the events to Bex.

"So they just attacked you right there in the parking. Unbelievable." Bex said dumbfounded. "Well my parents can send some agents out to protect us now." Bex reassured me for probably the twentieth time.

"Oh but you forget we have Zach to protect us" I said sarcastically. After saying this I contemplated my thoughts about Zach did I like him I mean Zach was like me he had parents MIA he's a spy and he gets me but I don't even know if I can trust him he acts so shady. I zoomed back to reality as we pulled into the driveway.

"Listen Cam I know this was kind of a big deal about the attack today" she said while closing her door "and we'll definitely tell my parents but might I say Grant looked quite good" she said

I laughed at this as we walked up to her house arm in arm. We opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Baxter standing at the doorway.

"Bex Cammie are you guys okay we heard about the attack" they rushed to us frantically. "Come into the office and we'll discuss it" they said.

They lead me into the office and we both sat in rolly chairs infront of a big wooden desk.

"We don't want to risk anymore attacks so in order for that t happen we have enlisted some protect" chose her words carefully.

"Well of coarse" Bex butted in "so whats it going to be MI6 agents or the CIA?" she questioned giddily.

"Well you see it's not that kind of help it's going to be people who can blend in with you guys easily" said he was looking a bit uneasy.

"Well who is it then?" I said

Just then the door swung open and I just had a feeling I knew who was going to be "babysitting" us. Bex and I twirled our seats around to find no one else but Grant Newman and the infamous Zach Goode.

"Hi again Gallagher Girl."


End file.
